


Slenderman  (Volume 1) #3

by 04ijordan



Series: Black, White & Tall Kryptic Slendy Series [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: My take on how Slenderman meant Jeff





	Slenderman  (Volume 1) #3

Slender Man traveled to Universe 7 (aka C). While absorbing energy from the kids lifeforce. 6ft 3 inches nine-year-old Jeffrey Woods gives his six-year-old brother Liu, a jack in the box. Erasing the other kids memory before leaving. Liu spotted him and ran so Slender Man fled after him. It was a wild chase but eventually Liu dropped the jack in the box on the ground. As he attempts to retrieve it, Liu turns around and sees a tall figure in a suit, who uses Illusions and introduces himself as the most innocent thing the kid imagined. The Slenderman entices Liu to come closer, then the Slenderman begins to walk him to his own realm. When Jeffrey is sent out to look for his brother he witnesses a figure take him and ask what's he doing and where's he going with his little brother but the figure doesn't answer. He tries to stop the creature but is subdued. 

After 4 years spent trying to prove to everybody what had happened that night but people thought he was crazy. Jeffrey, still haunted by Liu's disappearance and the resulting neglect from his grief-stricken parents, discovers that his brother's body may have washed up in a marshy wasteland called the White Woods. He was thinking about recruiting Jane to investigate but decided not to, believing his brother may still be alive. Jeffrey learns through a old friend that the town has been plagued by unexplained tragedies and child disappearances for centuries. He is targeted by Randy, Troy and Keith, after which he flees into a cave which he gets knocked out and sees a vision of the white woods. Jeffrey finds a sneaker of a missing girl, while a member who was pursuing them who was friends with Randy, Troy and Keith, is killed by Slenderman for misbehaving while searching the forest for Jeffrey. After going home. Jeffrey gets tired and goes out one night all by himself. He goes into the woods one night, and carves a circle into a tree and puts an X through it. He then proceeds to press his face gently against the tree and close his eyes. He then Chants: Slenderman, Slenderman, all the children try to run, Slenderman, Slenderman, to him its part of the fun. Slenderman, Slenderman  
Dressed in dark, his suit and tie  
Slenderman, Slenderman  
You most certainly will die. He then, turns around. When the Slenderman appears and grabs by his head. Absorbing the lifeforce out of him he please ask for his brother back while saying please but without having to say anything Jeffrey knows his final answer is no. Jeffrey steps in and decides to make the ultimate sacrifice (his life for Liu's) while the Slenderman agrees.

Slenderman is about to transport Jeffrey to his realm.

After a heart-felt goodbye to his little brother, and requesting his brother to look after Mom and Dad for him, The Slenderman than leaves taking Jeffrey to the dead woods where he slowly starts to lose his sanity after wiping all Lui and their parent's memories of himself. Meanwhile when the memory wiped family gets home, Jane watches them through her window noticing Jeff wasn't with them when walking through the door. Jane then leaves to go knock on the door as to ask where Jeff is, but they don't know who he is thinking that's weird. She sees in the news a boy named Jeffrey Woods went disappearing. Jane calls legendary bounty hunter, and famed monster slayer Van Helsing for help after her Jeff, goes missing. Van Helsing answers the phone and he heads out to help Jane and Jeff's brother, Liu, find Jeff who was hunting a powerful creature. They then kidnap liu after he leaves and Van restores his memories there then introduce themselves and ask to be filled on what happened to Jeff which they are. Whilst investigating the disappearance of Jeffrey, Van Helsing uses his book to take them to his secret house home of mystic arts.

After Van Helsing returns home with Jane, a man in black shows but the Man in Black reveals himself to be american statesman, politician, prophet, and lawyer is revealed to be a member of the cult. The cult take Liu, to The Woods. There, Van Helsing confronts the Man in Black, who reveals he wants to control and study the power of the Slenderman. The Man in Black wants Van Helsing to join in on his conspiracy, and reveals that Liu could represent a new cycle of Slenderman's evil that he kept secret from most of the cult who were focused on inflicting the curse onto a, on Slenderman, to carry out a new trend of sacrifices so they can gain powers.

Later, Jane learns that the cult may be the cause of Slenderman's killings, in addition to his seemingly supernatural abilities. The cult seemingly plans to use Jane for their genetic experiments involving in-vitro fertilization, but Van Helsing saves her and Slenderman ultimately turns against the cult, killing The Man in Black team of staff surgeons and Man in Black himself during a medical procedure. Van Helsing uses his spellbook to bring Jeffrey back from the White Woods then helps Liu and Jeffrey escape the hospital, while Jane flourishes a voodoo doll, and stabs its arms with her Kriss. Slenderman's arms fall to the ground, afterwards. She then stabs the doll in its chest and twists the blade, sending chunks of flesh flying from the Slenderman's torso, before they fall. As Jeffrey, Jane, and Liu leave the White Woods, Van Helsing refuses to come with them as he has unfinished business. Slender Man disappeared allowing them all to leave his realm then killed his voodoo doll. Later Van Helsing restored the parents memories before leaving. What they did not know was exposure to Slenderman's realm cause insanity within Jeff not even Jeffrey himself was aware yet.

The following spring, At school, his friends (who have lived in town for years) show the new 13 year old kid named Jeffrey who had just move there not that long ago around the school, as he adjusts. At lunch, Jane sits with Jeffrey and after trying to pester him for a few minutes - Jane assumes that Jeffrey stole her guide to being a emo book - Jeffrey assures her he didn’t. At the end of the school day, Randy, Troy and Keith bump into Liu and hit him. As they try to bully and beat him, members of Liu's group therapy club try to stand up for him but are unsuccessful. After initially walking away from the group, Jeffrey returns, stands up to the bullies, and hits them with a stolen nightstick. Randy, Troy and Keith give chase and Jeffrey runs away into a subway station and tricks them into thinking he boarded a train, narrowly escaping the bullies. After they had gotten on the train search but to no avail couldn't find him cuz he was hiding in the subway. Meanwhile the Slenderman gifted Randy, Troy and Keith with 3 AK-47's and 3 Butcher Knives before disappearing. The next day in the morning Jeff and Liu go to a bus stop void of people, while waiting for the school bus three kids Randy, Troy and Keith approach the brothers meanwhile when Jane was running late for school, she looked out her window to catch Jeff and Liu sitting at a bus stop, being confronted by her school bullies Randy, Troy, and Keith, who would threaten kids with knives to give them their money because of a "toll" they would always demand. To Jane's surprise, Jeff did not take kindly to Randy's attitude and fought all 3 of the bullies, incapacitating them while getting unharmed. after they had mug them at knife point, taking Liu's wallet in the process, Jeff gets the feeling in his head again and gets into a fight with the three bullies, incapacitating all three of them them again after they had just got up for more shocking Liu, Jeff, and Jane. Jeff and Liu leave the scene after the school bus nears in and go to school, believing they are in the clear. 

 

The next morning however, police arrive at Jeff's house and both Jeff and Liu are accused of attacking the trio with no apparent motivation, even after Jeff tries to tell the police that they were being mugged, the police doesn't believe him, Jeff rightly takes the blame for the whole thing and is about to be taken away by the police to a Correctional Facility for a whole year, but Liu steps in with a knife in hand and takes the blame for the whole incident, showing cuts and bruises on his arm to prove it, Liu is then taken away in Jeff's place, leaving Jeff into a depression.

 

When Jane went to school, she had Jeff in her final period, there she noticed Jeff be acting slightly sadistic with a wicked joy in his face, Jane took note of this and decided to stay away from Jeff then on.

After 2 days, On Saturday of that week, Jeff becomes more and more debilitated with guilt and loneliness. However on a Saturday morning, Jeff's mother insists that he goes to a neighbors birthday party as she believes it will make him happy. Jeff reluctantly goes to the party, which shortly takes his mind off of Liu, making him feel slightly better. 

Later that night Jane was home alone doing homework, her neighbors were having a birthday party so when the noise began to get louder, she decided to get up and close her window, but as she did this, she noticed Jeff in the backyard playing with the kids and noticeably was happy, Jane laughed at the sight. However, her humor was short lived when she witnessed Randy, Troy, and Keith jump over the fence on their skateboards and walked up to Jeff with anger in their eyes. That wasn't the only thing however as things take a turn for the worse when Randy, Troy & Keith tracked Jeff at the party and confront him, with anger in their eyes showing that they are wanting an obvious fight, Jeff tries to reason with Randy believing that the odds are even between the two as he got to beat them and they got his brother sent to the Juvenile Detention Center, but Randy dismisses this as he claims "I don’t go for even, I go for winning".

Randy then proceeds to brutally attack Jeff whilst Troy and Keith hold the parents and children at gunpoint to prevent them from stopping the fight, during the fight Randy smashes a bottle of Vodka over Jeff's head, drenching him in alcohol. However, her humor was short lived when she witnessed Randy, Troy, and Keith jump over the fence on their skateboards and walked up to Jeff with anger in their eyes. She watched helplessly as Randy began to brutally attack Jeff and saw Troy and Keith hold the guests at gunpoint, with no other option, Jane dialed 911. After Randy incapacitates Jeff, he constantly yells at Jeff to fight back, but after struggling to stand, Randy finally insults Jeff, telling him that Liu will rot in prison and that he should be ashamed of himself that he won't do anything about it.

This infuriates Jeff to stand up and knock Randy to the ground, striking a vicious punch to Randy's chest, causing Arrhythmia to his heart, which results in his death. Troy and Keith, enraged by Randy's death, begin to shoot Jeff with their guns, they fail to hit him. After the two run out of ammunition, Jeff lures them to the bathroom where he mortally wounds them.

During the struggle with Keith, a tub of bleach drenches Jeff, and so Keith takes this opportunity to set Jeff on fire by throwing his lighter at him. While speaking to the operator, she overheard gunshots and then saw fire bursting from the windows, ditching the 911 call, Jane picked up a fire extinguisher and ran to the house next door, as soon as she entered the living room, however, she passed out from the sight of Jeff on fire. With the combination of alcohol and bleach drenched on Jeff, it sets him ablaze, making it practically impossible for him to put out the flames himself, Jeff then falls down the stairs of the house and passes out as the flames engulf him.

Jeff wakes up in a hospital room with bandages covering his face and body and is informed by his mother that Liu is being released from jail after witnesses overheard Randy mention that he was responsible for getting Liu in prison. Several weeks later, Jeff's bandages are removed, revealing his face to be deformed, Jeff takes a liking to his face, and when his family notices the behavior, the doctors mistakenly assure them that it is a result of the painkillers.

 

Jane woke up in a hospital room with burns from the house and was informed by a nurse that she was brought in along with several kids but does not tell her of their condition. Jane's parents enter the room and she tells them what she witnessed and the events beforehand that lead to it. Jeff's parents, Margret and Peter enter the room and thank Jane for trying to save Jeff's life, Jane informs them of what she saw Jeff do before the events happened and others to testify in court that Liu did not attack anyone, but is relieved to find out they Liu is being released after witnesses at the party overheard Randy confess. Margret then offers Jane to dinner on the day Jeff leaves the hospital.

After 2 days, Jane is released from the hospital, upon returning to school, Jane had earned a reputation for her actions and was approached by many students.

When taken home that day, during the night, Jeff's mother wakes up to find Jeff in the bathroom burning out his own eyelids and carving a Glasgow smile up to his cheeks, she realizes that Jeff has gone insane and knows he needs to be killed, when informing Jeff's father, Jeff overhears this and proceeds to butcher his parents. Liu wakes up from the noise and tries to avoid it by trying to go back to sleep, however, Jeff creeps into the room and tells Liu to "Go To Sleep", before plunging the knife into his chest, Liu's fate is then left uncertain.

Jeff then goes on a serial killing rampage, killing those who refuse to sleep at night, Jeff becomes infamously known as the "Ominous Unknown Killer". Later it is hinted that Jane's father, or a close relative of his, was driven into poverty due to their business failing. As such, Jane's father and his family started living in the woods of GTS Village to avoid persecution from the government. He hunted and most likely helped with the gardening as a means to support his family

While waiting for The Doctor to arrive, his life, as well as his wife's life, was cut short. All due to Jeff who intended to End much Life as possible. He was stabbed one time after opening his door, and died before having a chance to realize what happened. Worried for her daughter's safety, Jane's mother placed herself between the intruder Jeff and her daughter. She attempted to fight back, but was unintentionally killed after Jeff brought out his butcher knife. Jane looked up in terror, Jeff slashes the opponent to bisect her body diagonally. After three strikes, the upper body is completely severed and falls off as the Jane's mother screams. Jeff ran and left and hid into the shadows. After their deaths, Jane became obsessed with the search for meaning in their loss. She thought perhaps the mythical Slenderman was responsible, but she never found anything to prove it. So she for the rest of her life she pursued Jeff in secrecy to one day Avenge her friends and family by murdering Jeff. As The Slenderman watched his plans unfold.


End file.
